Unexpected
by LoVeDoNtHaTe
Summary: *one shot!* hermione was running through the corridor...please review! : DRAMIONE!


Hermione was running through the corridor, her book bag flying with her on her shoulder. She was about to be late for class for the first time. Just as she turned the corner, she slammed into someone and flew backwards, landing on her bum. She groaned loudly in pain and slowly stood up to face whoever she had bumped into. There stood Draco Malfoy with an angry expression on his face.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" he yelled. His voice echoed in the empty corridor. Hermione glared daggers at him.

"Shut up! Sorry I bumped into you, but you should apologize as well! That's called courtesy!" She limped slowly towards her bag which had slid way in front of her. Malfoy just smirked and quickly grabbed it before she could.

"Looking for this?" he asked, dangling it in front of her. Hermione glared and made a swipe for it.

"Give it back, Malfoy!" she growled. He just smirked again.

"Granger, I hear you don't like boys. Did Potter and Weasel muss it up for you?" he asked in a teasing manner. Hermione was a bit taken aback by the sudden change of subject, but grew angry again when she realized he had insulted her friends.

"I do _too_ like _men_! And don't talk about my friends like that! Now give me my bag!" she hollered. Malfoy smirked, still holding it out of her reach. Hermione's 5'6" figure was just no match for 6'1" Malfoy.

"I'll give it back when you admit you don't like the male sex." Malfoy smirked bigger. "Or if you can prove you do like them." Hermione looked disgusted.

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" Malfoy smirked wider and stepped closer.

"That's what I thought," he said quietly, and dropped the bag at her feet. He gave her one last smirk before turning around and walking away. Hermione mentally groaned. She knew he'd probably spread it all around that she was a queer, but if she proved it to him, he might spread around that she was slut. There was no way out. As she watched him walk farther away, she decided she'd rather be known as a whore rather than a queer. Before she knew what she was doing, she heard the corridor echo with her voice.

"Malfoy!" she shouted and ran to him. As she ran, she shut down her intelligent brain and common sense, and when he turned around, she jumped on him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, and she kissed him quickly. She looked into his grey eyes, refusing to be embarrassed, breathing hard from the exhilaration of running. "Happy?" she asked. Malfoy smirked, and Hermione wondered why he wasn't pushing her off. Instead, his arms came behind her, squeezing her to him.

"Very," he said with an indignant smirk, and in a single movement, he had her back against the wall and was kissing her hard. Hermione was quite surprised, one, because he didn't push her away, two, because he didn't try anything sexual, three, because _he_ actually _kissed_ her back, and four, because he was so demanding, yet tender and gentle. When he had finally put her on her feet, he planted hot kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. Hermione kept her eyes closed as she slid her hands to his chest. Draco put a hand behind her neck and another on her hip as he kissed her neck again.

"Merlin, Granger," he said hoarsely against her hair, and Hermione grinned and opened her eyes, meeting his cool grey ones. Her legs were wobbly and she had to hold onto his shoulders for support. She was barely recovering from that mind-blowing snog she had just experienced, and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his lips once again touch her neck. Finally, Draco pulled away and retrieved her bag for her. He put it on her shoulder as she could not have moved to save her life right then.

"Well, we've missed some of class," he said, smirking as Hermione gasped, "but wasn't that the highlight of your day?" Draco stepped closer and gave her a quick peck on her nose, then her lips. He stood a foot away from her and Hermione fought the urge to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. "It sure was the highlight of mine," he said, winking. And Hermione had to press her back against the wall to keep herself from melting onto the floor as he walked away.


End file.
